Ex or sex Chapter 1
by Encurant
Summary: Fan-fiction. Pairing: Sonadow ScourgEnc I included my fancharacter. Contains: Rape, Physical abuse, possible character death and usage of drugs To understand I place: Thoughts: #Thought# Talking: "enjoy!"


5 February 2017

It was silent in the small room where he slept, Enc was already awake but he kept silent because he wanted to act if he was sick yet again. He came from a really powerful and rich family but his mom made him fix his own problems as usual. He had not proven himself to have any worth to her, so he was as good as abandoned by his own family. He knew this, he was brainwashed with this story over and over again. _#When we're gone you'll be fighting for yourself anyway. So better learn it when you are young#_

That was the excuse for abandoning their fifth child, also the last one. But it was even worse their own sons weren't even safe from their parents. His brothers were forced to follow his mom's advices. If they did not, then a visit from an assassin was certain. He was to young, the last one and also an outcast. Long spikes which faced downwards with a slight tint of red. Right now he was thinking about what he had... or rather what he missed

_#well Enc, You have: No friends, No cash, oh well, I'm not ignored... I'm bullied those assholes! Geez, couldn't she just give me a tiny bit of help for once? It is within power to have that entire school kiss my feet. But not even a word is given in my favor.#_

The loud noise of his alarmclock Riped him appart from his thoughts

"FUCK YOU!" He smashed the button to make it stop, then the door was slammed open. His dad demanded an answer "What is this noise for you scum?!" "I eh.." He shivered and tried to evade the incoming punch. It was no use. He was slammed to the wall. "and now be silent!"  
I gave a soft nod and tried not to cry out in pain. _#that's the first one..#_

at the breakfast table I didn't even dare to look dad into his eyes, _#No staying home for me Today..#_ Then Something happened that would change my life. My mum walked in with a phone in her hand "You are switching college Enc, I have a task for you. It has to go well.. Understood?!" "Y-Yes mum" I answered quickly. "You'll be going to Station square, we have a family that'll pay us if we fix a problem. Their son is being followed by a stalker. Make that stop, I do not care how, after that you'll stay there and infiltrate into the criminals and takeover station-square's drug-bushiness." I nodded and smiled warmly _#finally I was trusted to do a task on my own#_

I was set on the train that same day, they could care less about saying goodbye. I was given a gun, packs of ammo, a little money and a map. _#Right... with this I have to takeover the drug-bushiness in station-square?#_ But I didn't expect much more, I was disposable a pawn in their game of chess. Nonetheless I was finally on my own, I placed my feet on the chair in front of me and tried to relax. It got more and more crowded I had my place till a blue hedgehog asked if I could remove them to give him a seat. I as the mentally-destroyed teen was shocked and removed them instantly. Blue chuckled "Wow, I didn't know I had that much authority" I hid my face some more behind my jacket. Blue looked a bit worried "are you okay?" I wish he stopped "y-yes." He did the opposite "Oh, that's good, say you're not familiar here. Are you?" I shook my head in fear of a punch. He obviously saw my fear and wanted to say something but felt silent. A black hedgehog entered his left and right quills seemed to ignore gravity while the middle did acknowledge nature laws, furthermore he had some snow-white chest fur. _#That be stripes then#_

I softly hit the shoe of the Blue who was in front of me, he looked to me and then I moved more to the window. He blushed when he saw the black hedgehog take the place I just left. Unfortunately for me, he really liked how my quills were done and watched it more closely much to blue's dislike. In return I watched blue closely to get any information or way to look like an asshole to stripes, I noticed a name tag on Blue's bag. _#so his real name is Sonic#_ I decided to make a try.

"Hey Sonic, if you don't give me that ten bucks then I'll bully you even more." as I hoped stripes came into action, he grabbed my throat and said: "don't even think about it you scum" _#Bingo, he felt for my act. I hope I get released from his grip soon...#_ "That's enough Shadow, Thank you" Sonic said, he looked little concerned about me but much more thankful. Stripes, which I now safely can call shadow still looked mad. So I hid my face and kept silent, Sonic wanted to say something nice to him but was obviously stunned by the looks of this shadow guy. Shadow cut the rope by asking Sonic who I was and how I got his name, he just stumbled and did not know what to say. It took him a short time to get the clue. "you do not know this guy at any way, do you?" he asked in anger. "N-No, I.. I know him, He's" "His cousin, Encurant 's my name, but you may call me Enc." He looked angry "Do not lie to me you scum, You're both lying to me that is for sure" "S-Shadow, trust me... it is" Sonic tried to calm him. "Then I'll visit you today Sonic, it better be true." He left after kicking me one last time. Sonic instantly faced me "You got me this far in trouble, better fully fix this." To his suprise I nodded and gave him the best answer possible "That'll be no problem, after all it seems like I was coming any way." He looked confused but then smiled "are you the one that is going to kill my stalker?." I chuckled "Killing is one possible way, I'll be paid to make him stop that. I'm free to choose the way how." Sonic obviously disliked my answer "And what are you planning?!" I swallowed, _#geez, he's mad already#_ "I was planning to analyze first and keep you out of trouble." He shrugged and looked out of the window for the rest of the train ride.

I gone with him to his house and was soon surrounded by his parents who thanked me for coming to there. I was shown my room _#heck a big one too, do they care?#_ I smiled, entered and thanked them. _#it seems like my new life is already getting better, they haven't beaten me up yet!#_


End file.
